


Warm You Up

by BrittSama



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: And sex don't forget the sex, Cold night cuddles, F/F, It took me like a month to write this for some reason, Nonon is a squirter y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7476045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrittSama/pseuds/BrittSama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nonon stay's over at the Kiryuuin mansion for the night, But when the heat isn't working well enough will going to Satsuki's room help her warm up?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm You Up

The soft sound of small footsteps pattering down the long halls of the kiryuin manor became more and more relentless as they made their way towards the destined bedroom. “Ah- It’s too damn dark in these stupid halls…” The small shivering girl whispered more so to herself, As she nearly bumped into yet another piece of furniture. She could hardly see anything ahead of her, just barely making her way through the halls by pure memory at this point. Jakuzure nonon has been to this manor many times over the years, She could say she knew it like the back of her own hand at this point. _ “Okay so, third door on the left..”  _ She reached a shaky hand towards the nearly ice cold doorknob, She opened the door, only to be met with a blinding light, her sleep deprived eyes had not been yet accustomed to.  _ “Bathroom, Definitely not it.”  _ Okay so maybe she didn’t know her way around as much as she thinks she does. 

 

Third door on the right, They say the second time is usually the charm, right? After turning and reaching for the other doorknob, She slowly opened it half way, Once stepping inside and making sure to close it behind her. She looked over the plain, But neatly decorated room. Which the only source of lighting was coming from streaks of moonlight cascading down into the room from a window. Once stepping over to the large bed, It’s occupant stirred before sitting up slightly to meet the rooms intruder, “Jakuzure?” Kiryuin satsuki spoke, Her voice as poised as ever, But laced with a subtle sleepiness. “Y-Yeah sorry, but i couldn’t s-sleep, I’m kinda freezing to death. Think we could share for the night?” Satsuki quickly took notice of the smaller girls shaking, She quickly pulled aside the covers, Beckoning nonon over. “My goodness you’re shivering, Come here this instant.” Satsuki spoke sternly, But yet also like a worried mother would have. The shaking musician didn’t need to be told twice before sliding into the bed, Only to be enveloped in a warm blanket, And Satsuki’s even warmer embrace. 

 

“T-Thanks, Satsuki..” The musicians hands were then taken captive by the other woman’s strong, But gentle warm ones.”Your hands feel like ice..” Satsuki held Nonon’s hands up to her lips, Blowing soft warm breaths of air into her palms. Nonon remained silent, feeling the heat spread to her cheeks, instead of her hands. Unsure of what to do at that point, She just sat there and let Satsuki warm her hands up for a few minutes. “I don’t know why you didn’t come to my room earlier, You could have caught a cold, would you like tea? ” 

 

“Nah don’t worry about it, Thanks though.” Nonon gave satsuki a small reassuring smile, Satsuki gave her one back, Before she wrapped the large white comforter around jakuzure and herself. “I’m going to hold you, I can’t risk you catching frostbite, Now could i?” The small smile still evident on her lips. “No i guess that wouldn’t be good, Heh..” A light blush peppered Nonon’s face, Luckily the darkness made it unoticable. Satsuki scooted Nonon closer to her on the bed, Wrapping an arm around Her cold friend. “All better, Jakuzure?” Nonon shifted around a little before speaking up, “M-Maybe you can get a little bit closer?” Satsuki replied by pulling her closer and lacing their legs together. “That better?” The musician smiled softly and let her eyes slowly close, letting out a soft and calm voice. “Yeah.. Goodnight Sat’s. Thanks again.” Satsuki smiled softly before, Resting her hand just above Nonon’s stomach. “Sleepwell, We have a full schedule for tomorrow.” 

 

Some time had passed, And still unable to find sleep, Jakuzure turned onto her other side, now facing the young heiress. Admiring her face’s features in a closeness she had never quite experienced before. She took notice of the way her eyebrows were furrowed slightly, The way her eyes were shut calmly, Even the the  _ barely _ noticeable dark circles starting to form under them, obviously due to the copious amounts of stress she puts on herself daily. The way her shoulders rose and fell after every soft breath. She looks so beautiful while sleeping. But then again, Nonon thought she always looked beautiful. Even in kindergarten, Nonon thought that pouty young child who was way too mature for her age, was the prettiest girl on the playground. 

 

Nonon still thought she was the prettiest girl, but satsuki’s beauty became that of a more mature elegance over the past couple of years since they were children. And She got to watch it happen with her own eyes. Reaching her hand out slowly, Nonon glided her thumb across the hopefully asleep by now, Womans bottom lip.  _ “So warm..”  _ Despite the cold temperature of the house, Her lips felt warm, Like the distant heat radiating off of a crackling fireplace, Or the feeling of a mug holding hot cocoa on a cold winter night. 

 

Nonon leaned closer, Slowly closing the small gap between her and satsuki, Hesitantly brushing her own lips over the other girls, Before pressing forward and kissing her fully. Feeling the warm press of Satsuki’s lips on her own felt better than she had always imagined it would. She held the kiss for a few more seconds, Before pulling back and exhaling a long awaited breath she had no idea she’d been holding.  _ “I Shouldn’t have done that, Fuck.”  _

 

She lay there staring at her face for a few more seconds waiting for a reaction, When she didn’t receive one She sighed in relief. That is until Her breath caught in her throat at seeing Satsuki’s eyes open and stare right into hers. Stunned like an animal about to be caught by a predator, Nonon laid there, Staring back. “You’re awake.” Nonon spoke, Her voice laced with anxiety, But yet remained calm somehow. “Yes, I am.” Satsuki said, Her voice maintaining it’s usual cool demeanor. “Did you.. Uhh..” Nonon let out those few quiet words as she tried shifting her sight somewhere else, At some attempt of avoiding her gaze, Her face almost turning to match the shade of pink her hair was. “Feel you kiss me when you thought i was asleep? Yes i did.” 

 

_ “Well fuck, this is where you get kicked out of her room, Idiot.”  _

 

“Satsuki.. I’m so sorry, You just looked you peaceful.. I couldn’t help myself.” The musician’s voice sounded sad, apologetic even. “I’ll go back to the guest room..” But just as she got up to leave, A sharp tug at her waist pulled her back onto the surface of the bed, before she could understand what was going on she found herself under the black haired girl who was now straddling her, before smashing her lips against the smaller girls. Nonon froze for a moment, still trying to process what had just happened. She lay there, feeling Satsuki’s hands softly hold onto the sides of her neck. Slowly Nonon became more aware of the situation, Letting her own hands trail up and hold onto the other woman’s body as they started moving their lips together. 

 

The kiss started off slow and sloppy, Obviously neither having much experience in the situation, But that didn’t matter, It felt amazing , slowly nonon held her arms around satsuki’s body holding onto her as if she would fall apart if she let go, a small moan came from Nonons mouth as the raven haired girl deepened the kiss, Nonon took a mental note of the way Satsuki’s mouth tasted, she tasted bitter, yet sweet, just like the tea she always drinks. Nonon had to have more. Satsuki let out a soft yet rough groan as she slid her tongue softly across the small girl's bottom lip asking for the entrance that she so desperately needed slowly Nonon let her mouth drift open just enough for Satsuki's tongue to slip against her own softly the two girls used their tongues to fight for dominance in a slow battle, Nonon quickly submitted, letting the taller girl's tongue wrap around hers tangling softly together, Nonon felt as if she had died and gone to heaven, and although the girls laid there in silence Nonon could swear she could hear the sounds of angels singing. 

 

Satsuki's tongue slipped away from Nonons, the pinkette felt as if she had lost a precious gift but before she could protest she felt Satsuki's teeth nip onto her bottom lip and drag down, scraping it slowly. Nonon felt pain but the pain she felt made her feel a heat radiate between her thighs. nonon blushed a shade darker as satsuki looked into her eyes “are you still cold?”

Nonon shakingly responded “A little b-bit, Yeah.” satsuki smiled and spoke in a low, husky tone has she breathed the sentence into Nonon’s ear “Then let me warm you up.” Nonon didn't know what she meant but she found out quickly, as Satsuki's had slid down her chest and stomach. Before Nonon could respond Satsuki sank her teeth into the smaller girl’s neck forcing a desperate moan to escape from Her mouth instead of words.

 

Slowly Satsuki’s hand slipped under the loose pajama shorts that the pink haired girl wore, causing a small gasp to leave her mouth. Her hand stopped for a moment, before staring back at the other girl, asking for some sort of consent for what she was about to do. The smaller girl met her gaze and gave her a quiet reply. “Heh.. Just do it already.” The next thing the musician heard was Satsuki letting out a small satisfied hum, and the feeling of Satsuki’s fingers playing idly with the small patch of hair resting atop of her mons, that probably resembled some sort of candy floss. Two of her fingers ran lower,  she firmly pressed her fingers into her folds, massaging in circles that were too low before gradually moving up , Nonon made a small almost whimper-like sound as soon as Satsuki’s fingers grazed her clitoris, This sound nearly made Satsuki’s heart skip a beat, she wanted to hear it again. She gave her clit a teasing flick, before slowly starting to rub the small bud in a circular motion, Nonons head went blank for a moment as she let out a low sigh. 

 

Satsuki’s unoccupied hand pulled up the other girls shirt up just enough to expose her small chest, and her mouth moved to capture one of The perky nipples that sat perfectly atop the small mounds of flesh like two perfect cherries . The musician’s delicate fingers untangled themselves from the taller girl's shirt so she could rake them up her body and grab two fistfulls of her long black hair, Holding her head there. 

 

Satsuki let a low throaty moan past her lips, Which vibrated against the sensitive nipple before she whispered lowly, Her voice now filled with pure lust. “Pull harder.” Nonons face felt extremely hot yet again, as she slowly started to pull on the back of Satsuki’s hair harder, this brought a louder moan from The girl on top of her, who in turn rubbed the smaller girls tiny mound more vigorously which sent Nonon’s back arching slightly off the mattress, her soft whimpers and long exhaled breaths becoming that of moans and small groans. “Satsuki.. If you-  ahh.. keep doing that, i don’t k-know how long i’ll last..” 

 

A smirk curled into the corners of Satsuki’s lips, Her teeth gently grazing across the sensitive nipple, causing Nonon to let out a small gasp which quickly became that of another moan. As she gazed up and saw the musicians half lidded gaze directly on her, Satsuki couldn’t help but to just stare back Into those beautiful pink eyes. Satsuki didn’t know what had came over her in those few moments, But as soon as heard  **_“Satsuki..”_ ** Come out of Nonon’s mouth, She couldn’t help but just sink two fingers into Nonons absolutely  _ soaked _ pussy. 

A loud, _desperate,_ moan ripped through Nonon.  at the moment She could feel Satsuki’s fingers pumping in and out of her sex, And a knot starting to form in the pit of stomach. 

 

Satsuki pulled away from her chest so she could quickly smash their lips together, Nonons eyes slowly closed as she gave the hair on the base of Satsuki's head a hard tug. 

Satsuki moaned into the mouth of the smaller girl as their tongues tangled together in a hungry kiss. Suddenly The young musician felt Satsuki's fingers curl upwards and press against her most sensitive spot inside of her, She moaned into Satsuki’s mouth before pulling away from the heated kiss for a moment. “Mmm.. there please.. Right there Right there.. I’m so close-” Satsuki mouthed at her jaw and stopped thrusting for a few seconds just to keep massaging that spot, feeling Her inner walls tighten around her fingers, She was close. 

 

Nonons toes curled into the mattress, Feeling the knot in her stomach start getting tighter and tighter, as the pleasure started building up until it became that of a crescendo, Satsuki pumped her fingers as fast into The musician as she could making sure to run the tips of her fingers across that spot as often as possible, Her face flushed as she heard the faint noise lewd noises coming from between the other girls thighs. “I’m gonna- Ah- fuck- i'm cumming!” She pressed her thumb to her clit.  _ “Go on then.” _ The knot building in her core released, and all of that pleasure that had built up just came all out in beautiful finale. “Don’tStopRightThereRightThereRightThere!” Satsuki’s fingers never slowing down, helping Nonon ride out her orgasmn. Her hips buck forward as she squirted all into Satsuki's hand until her orgasm slowly died down. 

 

Nonon could have sworn she’d seen fireworks in that moment. 

 

Both were panting hard, laying for a few minutes in the aftermath of their activities. Satsuki leaned over Nonon to open her bedside drawer to retrieve a hand towel from it. She pulled her hand out of her panties, Wiping her own fluids off of her fingers before handing the towel to The other girl, Who was staring intently. “I could’ve done that for you, y’know.” Nonon pouted, Satsuki handed her a towel that she had just used to clean her hand “You seemed to be enjoying yourself, I didn’t want to disturb you.” Satsuki smirked. “I mean just look at the mess you made in your shorts.”

 

Nonon blushed, After she finished wiping her thighs free of her own cum. Satsuki then layed back in the bed and pulled Nonon into her arms and pressed her forehead against the others, Both still under the blanket. “So do you think you’re warm enough to sleep now?” The young heiress asked in a teasing tone, Brushing Nonons bangs out of her face. “Yeah.. Thanks again Sat’s” She nuzzled her head into the crook of the taller girl's neck. “That’s good, now get some sleep. We still have business to attend to in the morning.” Nonon just sighed softly in response and slowly fluttered her eyes closed, Quickly falling into a well deserved sleep, embraced in Satsuki’s arms. 

 

_ “Fuck my feet are still cold.”   _

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks For Reading! Comments and kudos are appreciate this, If it gets enough feedback i might write a second chapter so we'll see! 
> 
>  
> 
> This is just a story that i've been working on all month (Even though it isn't that long rip) It was originally gonna be sfw and about "Cold night cuddles" But i'm a filthy shipper oh well,


End file.
